1. Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatuses and methods for acquiring depth information, and more particularly, to apparatuses and methods for acquiring depth information by applying a rolling shutter scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with popularity of cameras and demands of users, a technique of capturing not only a two-dimensional (2D) but also a three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image using information about a distance to an object has received attention. An element for sensing a distance by acquiring distance information of an object is referred to as a depth sensor, and a device for acquiring a 3D stereoscopic image with the depth sensor is referred to as a 3D image sensor.
A depth sensor measures a distance to an object by measuring a delay time of light returning after the light is projected from a light source and is reflected from the object. A pixel of the depth sensor includes a photoelectric conversion element. The photoelectric conversion element generates photocharges depending on an amount of light returning after the light is emitted from a light source and is reflected from an object. A difference between a projection time point of light and a detection time point thereof is referred to as time of flight (TOF). A distance to an object may be calculated using TOF, and a 3D image may be realized based on the calculated distance with color information acquired using another sensor.